


A Mother's Job

by milkgod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mommy Kink, Nippy Suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkgod/pseuds/milkgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with Venom Snake's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Venom Snake is referred to as such to avoid confusion.

Milk has been known to be an enriching and wonderful thing. It is one of the first tastes a baby will experience. Nurturing mothers begin to produce it once their baby is born; in preparation for the baby’s growth. This is something that most people come to know when they grow into adulthood, and it is something that is useful to know for any prospecting mother. Unfortunately, this is something that Venom Snake did not know.

Venom looked at his reflection in the mirror. He did not look at his face, but rather his torso. It began after his last mission. He had just recovered Huey. He suddenly felt something odd about in his body. He couldn’t begin to think about why it was happening. He stood in his room, staring at himself in the mirror anxiously. He felt a burning sensation all over his body. It began in his chest and spread out to his abs, his biceps, his thighs, his ass, and his balls.

After countless minutes of guessing, he couldn’t figure out why his body was feeling this way. The heat his muscles radiated made him feel calm in a weird kind of way. He imagined warm hands touching him, rubbing the hot parts of his body and relaxing him. Venom began to wonder why this was happening and was suddenly struck by an urge to sleep. In his sleepiness, he thought that perhaps this would pass with a little rest.

He made his way to his bed and slowly laid down. _This feels so comfortable,_ he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and found his hands reaching for and rubbing these warm spots. He felt so good. Even his rough, calloused hand felt soft on his tender form… Eventually, he fell asleep.

Venom Snake dreamt of something wonderful. Someone who made him feel wonderful and made his every dream a reality. This person made him feel better than he could ever imagine…

Hours later, he woke up to the sound of knocking. He got out of bed woozily and opened the door. It was Ocelot, with crossed arms and a worried look in his eyes.

“Boss, you’ve been in your room for over twelve hours, which is...well...longer than usual. Are you feeling alright?” 

Venom didn’t say anything. He could only make himself nod.

"Anyways, come to Room 101 when you can. I think you’re going to want to be there for this. Miller and I will be waiting for you there, Boss. And...well, please get ready as soon as possible…” Ocelot looked down at Venom's legs. Venom traced his eyes and realized he wasn’t wearing his pants.

He got behind the door. “I’ll see you there. Thanks.” Ocelot waved and closed it behind him.

Snake rushed to his bed and found his pants under the sheets. He began to hastily pull them on when he realized they weren’t fitting. He pulled them up right to his thighs and found that they were getting tighter. He thought this was strange, as he was just wearing them a minute or so ago.

He hobbled over to the mirror with his pants on his feet and inspected his body. It was then that he saw it. His reflection seemed larger than usual. He immediately thought back to what happened right before he had fallen asleep. His body was feeling hot, and he felt drowsy, so he got into bed and he rubbed the warm parts of his body until he fell asleep. He was surprised. The parts of his body that felt hot seemed larger than usual. Venom gently touched these parts and saw they were swollen. His pecs, his abs, his biceps, his thighs, his ass, and, his balls were swollen.

Venom Snake had no time to worry about this. Although his condition was concerning, he had a job to do and a mission to accomplish. He forced himself into the sweatpants that he never uses and his official Diamond Dogs sweatshirt and began to make his way to the Command Platform.

In Room 101, many interrogations are held. It was where Ocelot gathers information from new recruits and where the line between reality and nightmares was blurred. Today, Huey was in this room. Ocelot and Miller were there too, questioning Huey. Venom stayed behind the one-way mirror and watched the scene unfold in front of him. The room was dark, with a single bright light shining on Huey. He was sitting on his bionic legs. His skin glistened with the water that Ocelot had just doused him with. Ocelot revealed a syringe, which was promptly injected. He whined and whined until Miller used his own technology against him and bent his leg backwards.  _That must be painful,_ he thought to himself.

Miller left the room and came back to tell Venom what he learned from Huey. It was absolutely nothing. He was handed a tape. He just stuffed it in his pocket.

All he could think about was his swollen body.

Soon after, Ocelot came out of the room to inform him of Skull Face’s plans in Central Africa. Soon, he will have to take missions on the border of Angola and Zaire. But he couldn’t focus on that. The heat throughout his body was rising dramatically. Ocelot was about to leave when he looked down and saw Venom’s sweatpants. He looked surprised. “I never see you wear those.” He chuckled lightly. Venom suddenly felt heat pooling up in his chest. He almost choked. Ocelot looked concerned.

“Felt like changing it up for once,” he replied quickly. He felt like he needed to get alone as soon as possible. “I wanna to talk to Huey. Alone.” Venom said in a demanding tone.

“Are you okay, Boss?” Ocelot asked. _“_ You don’t look so good. You need some help?” 

“No, I’m fine. Just leave me here. I’ll lock up when I’m done.”

 _"_ If you say so, Boss. I’ll leave…” Ocelot seemed distressed, but he obeyed his Boss nonetheless. He left the room.

Snake sat down at the desk and caught his breath. He thought to himself,  _Why is this happening to me?!_  He felt the heat pooling up even more. Venom tried to remember when this all started. It was right after he recovered Huey. It suddenly made so much sense. Huey must have done something to him.

Venom Snake walked into the room where Huey Emmerich resided, laying on the floor with a bag on his head. He turned the lights on. _“_ Huey.” Venom called out to him. _“_ S-Snake?” Huey stammered. Venom kneeled next to Emmerich and removed the bag from his head. _“_ It’s me.”

Huey was shouting.  “Snake, What Are You Doing?” He was absolutely frightened. Out of the three people who were just in this room, Venom should have the most against him. He lost everything, and wasn’t even allowed to feel anything for almost a decade. It was all Huey’s fault.

“Nothing. I just want you to do something for me,” Venom retorted sternly. He removed his sweatshirt. “Look at this.” He pointed to his swollen pecs. He looked down and realized they had gotten even larger since he last inspected them in his room. In addition to the swelling, he noticed his nipples had become larger and longer. They were completely erect.

“Snake… Your Chest… What Happened?” Huey mumbled softly. He was just as surprised as who he thought was his former boss.

“I don’t know. This is why I’m showing you. This started right after I recovered you.” He placed his hand on his collar and grabbed him. “Did you do something to me? Tell me, now!” 

“I Didn’t Do Anything To You, Snake!” Huey cried. “I Don’t Know What’s Happening To You. I Don’t Know Why Your Nipples Are Like That!” 

That was when Huey saw it. In his nipple… A small white bead of liquid. “What Is That On Your Nipple?”

Snake looked down at his enlarged, erect nipple. He saw it. A small bead of white liquid coming from the tip of his nipple.

“What?!” he yelled. He brought his finger down to touch the liquid. His nipples felt tender. He wiped the liquid onto his finger. “What… Is this…” He inspected the liquid on his finger. He tasted it. It was sweet.

“That Looks An Awful Lot Like Milk, Snake,” Huey speculated.

“Milk?! From my body? Why? Doesn’t milk come from cows?” 

“Not Only From Cows, Snake. Humans Produce Milk As Well,” Huey explained. _“_ After A Mother Gives Birth, Her Body Begins To Produce Milk So She Can Begin Nursing Her Child. A Mother’s Breasts Begin To Swell With Milk And She Begins To Lactate. The Child Would Then Suckle On Her Teats In Order To Gain Nutrients. 

“However, I’m Not Sure Why This Is Happening To You, Snake… I… Don’t Understand." Huey moved a free hand to feel his nipple.“Snake, Are You A Mother?”

“No. I’m no mother. In fact, I'm sterile. It’s impossible that I am a mother, Huey. I have no children… I… It… It couldn’t be.” He stopped.

Venom remembered his dream. In his strange dream, he dreamt that someone would make him feel wonderful. And he realized. That person was Huey. It was Huey in his dream. He was the person that would make him feel a certain way.

He looked down at the tormented Huey. He was still caressing his erect nipples as they dribbled drops of milk onto the interrogation room floor. He sat Huey up and untied his restraints. _“_ Huey.” He was trying to get his attention.“Eyes up here.” Huey could only stare at Venom’s nipples.

 _“_ I need you to do something for me, Huey.” Emmerich just nodded in response.

“You know how you said newly born children would suckle on their mother’s teats in order to gain nutrients?” He repeated his science back to him. “I am going to need you...To do the same.”

“You…W-What? You Want Me To Do What, Snake?” 

“I need you to suck my nipples dry of the milk inside me, Huey,” Venom pleaded. “This started right after I brought you back here. There can’t be any other explanation to this. This happened because of you, Huey.”

“Well,” Huey began, “If You Need Me To Suck Your Nipples, I Will Do It.”

Venom Snake embraced Huey. He held him up to his breast and aligned his nipple to Huey’s mouth. He stopped and looked. He could no longer just call them his nipples. They were far too long and erect to just be called nipples. They were udders.

The milk was in his chest, his abs, his biceps, his thighs, his ass, and lastly, his balls. They needed to be sucked completely, or this feeling will never stop.

As Huey began to suckle the enriched life juice from his udders, Venom once again felt the hotness inside his body. He felt so hot that he also removed his pants. He felt wonderful; like the energy that was pooling up in his chest was being released into Huey’s mouth. It was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire life. The swelling in his breasts finally began to go down. His chest felt less tight as Huey continued suckling on his udder.

Huey cooed softly. “Mommy,” He murmured like a baby. The milk was doing something to Huey. He began to act like an infant child, and became nearly unintelligible.

Venom Snake resumed Huey’s feeding and felt the swelling in his biceps go down. Huey’s suckling had really helped Venom relieve himself of this feeling.

As Huey finally sucked his abs dry of the milk, Venom noticed the rest of his body had not been reduced. He wondered why he wasn’t done when he realized that Huey must have to suck from more than one place.

There were only two more holes that could possibly draw more milk. His anus and his penis. Venom sighed, held Huey closely, and carefully removed his underwear.

Venom hoisted Huey over his muscular body and brought his face at level to his ass. Huey was going to suck his thighs and his ass dry.

The milk began to make his asshole swell up; making it look like a woman’s genitals. The edges of his entry quivered in the cold air of the room and began to blush.

Huey puckered up and began to press his lips up against Venom’s red hole and began sucking. He began drinking the thick white milk right out of his asshole.

Huey finally finished his ass feast and cleaned it out quickly. He was a good boy and a fast sucker. It was now time for him to move on.

All that was left was for Huey to drink the milk out of his sack.

He brought Huey to his muscular penis and he began to suck. His shaft was erect with milk and ready to be sucked clean.

Venom felt the white hot juice escaping from his balls. The previously swollen balls soon began to be deprived completely of their milk and were finally reduced to their normal, average size. Venom was finally beginning to feel like his normal self.

Once Huey had finished, Venom had realized that Huey was sound asleep… He ate well. He was a good boy, and mommy gave him a good meal. Venom tied Huey back up and put the bag back over his head. He patted the scientist softly. This is a day he would never forget.

Venom dressed up quickly and went back to his room to get some rest after this stressful day. He got under his sheets and closed his eyes.

He had the same dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Venom Snake had that wonderful dream again. He thought of someone who would make him feel wonderful; who would make him feel a way he had never felt before. However, it seemed different this time.

Who was the person in the dream?

It wasn’t Huey this time, no doubt. He would have noticed him. He could never forget his face after last time. It was someone else. He could not recognize them. He tried to look closer… Then he felt his chest tighten up. Venom jolted awake.

He was still wearing the sweatpants and sweatshirt he put on the day before. How many hours had it been since he was last awake? He checked his watch. It had been fourteen hours since Huey’s interrogation. He opened his door to the night and felt a gust of cold wind blow his way. He walked outside for some fresh air.

The cold air felt good on his sweating face. It felt so hot inside the room; which made him sweat profusely. He decided to take his sweatshirt off, so he could rub the sweat off his face. He was about to wipe his face he saw two fresh wet spots where his nipples would be on the sweatshirt.

He looked down at his body to see that his body transformed all over again. His pecs, his biceps, his abs, his thighs, his ass and his balls were swollen with milk. He was about to head back to his room to do when he heard footsteps coming his way.

If it was just a soldier he would just tell him to forget he ever saw him there. But then he listened to the steps. That couldn’t be just any soldier. It was Kaz.

Venom had a flash of realization. He remembered who the person in his dream was. It was Kaz. Kaz would have to drink feast upon his lactation.

He felt like he didn’t have to avoid him, since he would probably be willing to understand his situation better than anyone else. And he didn’t even feel embarrassed for some reason. He turned and continued to the walkway towards Kaz.

“Kaz.” Venom greeted him.

“Boss… Hey. You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.” He started. “Are you feeling okay? We can get you examined by someone from medical. I mean, we can’t have our Boss falling ill to something like a little cold when we’re finally onto something…” He turned to Venom.

“Central Africa. We’re so close to getting our revenge… Snake.” Miller looked up. He noticed that Venom was already staring at him.

“Kaz.” Venom held him close and pulled him into a hug.

“Snake…” Kaz sounded choked. “We’re almost there…” He rested his head on his shoulder. “We’re going to get our revenge… We’re going to get Cipher. We’re going to-” Kaz held his fist up to Venom’s chest.

His hand felt a bump on Venom’s chest. Kaz was touching his udder with his fist. He pulled his hand back in shock. “Kaz…” Venom sighed, as he looked into his eyes. “You need to see this.” He lifted his sweatshirt; revealing his enlarged nipples, which he called udders.

“Snake… What… What is that? Is there something wrong with you? Do you need help? What should I do?” He sounded panicked.

“Kaz. Calm down. Look at this.” Venom held Kaz still with his robotic arm and held his other hand to his udder and squeezed it softly. Thick milk was being excreted from his nipples. “It’s milk.”

“Milk? Why… Why is milk… Coming from… You?” He sounded like he was out of breath.

“Someone has to drink it.” He pointed an udder to Kaz.

“Drink it? You’ve got to be kidding me.” He scoffed.

“Kaz… Will you… Would you please drink my milk?” Venom asked soothingly.

“I… You want me to do it?” Kaz kept trying to look away but he continued catching glances at Venom’s udders.

“Your nipples-”

“They’re udders.”

“Ok, so your UDDERS…” He corrected himself. “Why does it have to be me that drinks them?” He demanded an answer.

“Kaz… I just need you to do this for me… I can’t tell anyone else… I just know it has to be sucked out of me or it will never go away…” He explained.

“Snake… I.. I…” He was staring at his udders. “I will… I will do it… For you.” Kaz lowered his face to his udders.

He began to suckle.

He was surprised by the taste and stopped momentarily. “S-snake… I…” Venom smiled and patted his head, so Kaz continued to suckle. Venom held onto the walkway railing and moaned at the feeling of the milk energy escaping into Kaz’s mouth. This was his ecstasy… Kaz was making his body feel better than he could even imagine.

Venom saw that Kaz had drunk his pecs and biceps dry of the life juice and would start to clean his abs. Kaz was a fast drinker. Venom was about to shift his body into a more comfortable position when he heard more footsteps approaching towards them.

Venom pulled Kaz away and grabbed his sweatshirt so he could put it back on. When he looked back at him, he found that Kaz was whimpering and whining like a puppy. Venom was shocked. But what could he expect, when he was just sucked dry by Huey? Anything is possible. He told Kaz to stay, just as he would tell D.D. to. And Kaz obeyed.

Venom walked back to the walkway and saw that the footsteps belonged to Ocelot. He greeted the man.

“Ocelot.”

“Boss. You’ve been sleeping a lot lately.” He still sounded concerned.

“I’ve just been feeling exhausted, that’s all. I think I just need a little rest.”

“Anything you need to do your job, Boss” Ocelot told him. “I’m here for you. Please tell me if you need anything.” he said in an assuring tone.

“Thanks, I-” Venom was interrupted by the sound of barking. That was not the sound of D.D. barking. It was Kaz.

“Is that… D.D.?” Ocelot asked.

“Yeah, he must have found a seagull or something. I’ll go check. I’ll see you, Ocelot. I’ll be sleeping in my room tonight.”

“Sure. I’ll see you, Boss. Good night.” Ocelot walked into the darkness.

Venom found Kaz growling at a seagull, just like he speculated and lied about, and he actually thought he looked pretty cute. When Kaz noticed that Venom came back he hobbled over to him and started patting his chest. He wanted more of the milky.

He couldn’t afford to be seen by anyone while doing this. He grabbed Kaz’s cane, threw him over his shoulder, and went back to his quarters. Kaz had been reduced to some kind of puppy. And all he wanted was to suck his udders.

He sat on his bed and let the whimpering Kaz suckle on his teat. His mouth was like a vacuum, sucking every last drop in the upper part of his body. Venom remembered that he had to get the milk in his ass and balls sucked out as well. It was annoying, but it had to be done. The heat pooling up in his ass, thighs and balls were getting too much to handle, and it had to be done.

Venom pulled his pants off. Kaz was going to need to be a good boy now and drink his ass milk. He pulled off his underwear. “Kaz. Come here.” Venom pulled Kaz over to his asshole.

Venom’s puffy red asshole, damp with sweat and swollen with milk, shimmered in the light of his room. Kaz knew what he had to do. He kissed Venom’s ass lips and started to suck. The hairs on his face bristled on his ass. Kaz was surprisingly good at this. It was almost like he had done it before, not that Venom would know.

As Kaz finally drunk his ass and thighs dry of the thick milk, he got off his stomach and turned towards him to present his dick.

His balls and cock were so swollen with the milk, and his penis appeared to be completely erect. His balls were huge. It almost didn’t seem possible that they could be that big, but they were. The two sweaty masses of milk-filled testicles glistened in the light. Kaz was swatting at his tender sacks like they were toys until Venom pet his head and got his attention.

“Good. Good dog.” Kaz got on his back like a dog does. Venom smiled.

“Okay now Kaz, here, here.” He pointed at his dick.

Kaz ducked and went in for the suck. He sucked hard and fast and was done drinking his penis before he knew it. His dick and balls finally returned to their regular and average size, and Venom was finally back to normal size.

Kaz was a good boy. He did what his master told him to do and he sucked him clean of the hot white life juice. Venom was kind of sad to see him finish, but he was glad he was rid of the burning feeling.

The little dog had fallen asleep. Venom laid him down in his bed and put the covers on him. He put his clothes back on and sat in his chair. He stared at the sleeping Kaz.

He slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
